In the development and the fabrication of a part, e.g., a semiconductor and a MR (Magneto-Resistive) head used for a hard disk drive, formed by depositing layers made from different materials, prototype manufacture and evaluation are important for designing the parts. In recent years, such manufacture and evaluation have been generally substituted by simulation on a computer in order to save time and costs.